Stories: Overgrown Rampage
Note that this was originally gonna be released on August 25th, but I was too excited to the point I made the story on a earlier date. It also takes places during the First Generation. In her laboratory, a scientist creates a living venus flytrap-like plant. But when she accidentally goes too far, the plant becomes a monster and destroys the roof of the laboratory! It soon starts wreaking havoc in Echo Creek and other neighborhooding cities, but, thankfully, the Locked Room Gang will attempt to cut it down to size. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Veronica *Corolla *Jewel Johnson (NEW) *Mr. Gossamer (NEW) *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *Akasha *Takeshi *Sasuke *The Gemstones Story We see Richard in his house with his friends, as usual. *'Richard:' Boy, I'm feeling great today! *'Kernely:' Why is that? *'Richard:' I'm gonna get a pet! *'Kernely:' Wow! Corolla suddenly starts getting excited. *'Corolla:' Is it a cute PUPPY? *'Richard:' *rolls eyes* ...No. *'Corolla:' Awwww... *'Veronica:' It's nice to hear about Richard's pet, isn't it? *'Tomato Joe:' Yep. *'Pealy:' Can you pass me a soda? *'Richard:' 'Kay. *goes to the kitchen to bring a soda* *'Torchy:' Seems like I haven't had meat in a while... *his stomach rumbles* *'Kernely:' Yeah, we know. Maybe I can make something. *goes to the kitchen* *'Richard:' *walks out of the kitchen, carrying the soda* It's ready, Pealy! *'Pealy:' Thanks. *drinks it after Richard places it* *'Torchy:' What about me? *'Richard:' I'll do that. *walks back into the kitchen* Later, everyone is playing games, eating food, and hanging out. Richard and Kernely are playing checkers, Torchy and Tomato Joe eat ham, Corolla, Veronica, and Meagan Mint are playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Pealy and Jay are simply relaxing. However, for Blovy, she's got her face on a table. *'Blovy:' I'm bored. Bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, bored, bordey dooby doo, comma comma dooby- *gets an idea and springs up from the table* I have an idea! Let's go for a walk! *'Richard:' After everyone's finished. *'Blovy:' Okay, fine... *puts her head back onto the table* ...Bored, bored, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, comma comma dooby doo, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo- *'Corolla:' Don't worry, you can play with us! *'Blovy:' YAY! *dashes to the 3 girls to play MK8DX* *'Richard:' Whoa, she's fast! *laughs* After they're done with games and other stuff, the gang walks outside to go on a stroll. *'Richard:' That was quite a lot. *'Kernely:' Yep. *'Blovy:' Thank goodness I'm no longer bored. Richard and his friends soon meet up with Green Shadow and her friends. * Green Shadow: 'Good day, Richard. It's been some time since we saw each other. * '''Starcade: '''Not really, I hang out with them quite often. With the Retro Rebels, of course. * '''Kyoji: '''Good to see you again, friends. * '''Akasha: '''That must be Richard and his friends. It's about time we finally met face to face. *'Richard: Heya! *'Corolla:' Oh, hey Starcade! *'Starcade: '''Hey Corolla! *'Richard:' Anything new? *'Bonk Choy: Not really. *'Green Shadow: '''There is something new actually. *'Kyoji: 'Yes, you see, Akasha is currently a new member to the Locked Room Gang, despite her villainous past. She's having a hard time adjusting herself to the new heroic environment, but from what I observed, she is trying her best. *'Richard: Oh, that's cool. *'Corolla:' I can assume there's more not related to this. *'Green Shadow: '''Well, apart from that, we encountered a gang similar to us, the Blocked Room Gang. What about you guys? *'Akasha: Oh, wait, I remembered a few days ago when I tricked Dr. Zack's team! It was phenomenal! *'''Corolla: *to Green Shadow* Umm...what happened to the other gang? And what did they do to you and your other friends? *'Richard:' *to Akasha* Whoa. *'Green Shadow: '*to Corolla* ''It's a long story, but we were locked in a dungeon and we had to send out one of our teammates to pretend to join the other gang. *'Toby Topaz: Yup, that's me. *'Green Shadow: '''Anyway, Toby gathered evidence from the Blocked Room Gang to reveal their leader's, Emily Green, true intentions, to gain all the fame and glory for herself by using the philosophy of teamwork. *'Blovy: That's one smart gem! *'Gary Garnet: '''It was ironic how we used that philosophy to defeat her. *'Akasha: *to Richard* ''I know, right? If you ask me, they're laughing stocks for villains! It would've been even funnier if Dr. Zack and his team were here to hear me calling them laughing stocks right now! *'Richard: *to Akasha* Okay. *to Green Shadow* So was there clones of us plants? *'Corolla:' I could assume yes, because Richard's in the gang. *'Green Shadow: '''Unfortunately no. And besides, they aren't clones. They're regular people who live similar lives to us. *'Richard:' Oh. *'Corolla:' I get it now. Oh, and I have gooood news! Richard's getting a pet! *'Starcade: A pet?! Wow, what is it? *'Emma Emerald: '''Interesting. *'Toby Topaz: 'Is it a puppy? I LOVE THOSE! *'Richard: I'm getting a Guacodile. *'Toby Topaz: '''A...Guacodile? *'Starcade: It's basically an avocado crocodile. *'Bonk Choy: '''Holy guacamole! That sounds like the "pits"! *'Richard: Yup. *'Corolla:' Let's continue our stroll. *to Green Shadow and her friends* You come along. *'Green Shadow: '''Okay. There isn't much on our agenda anyway. *'Bonk Choy: Do you usually stroll and hang out together at Richard's house everyday? *'''Richard: Not all of the time, actually. Meanwhile, in a laboratory, a scientist is looking at a venus flytrap. *'???:' Hmm, what should I do with this? *thinks a moment before deciding to bring it to life* Gotta have it as my pet. Right, Mr. Gossamer? Mr. Gossamer nods. The scientist is revealed to be Jewel Johnson. *'Jewel:' Just what I thought! *starts making a potion that permanently turns it into a plant pet* Later, Jewel has finished the potion. She then pours the liquid onto the carnivorous plant. Soon enough, the plant turns alive. *'Jewel:' Oh yes! It's working! *realizes she doesn't have any food for the plant* Whoops, forgot the food. Mr. Gossamer, can you go out to grab meals for my beloved pet? Mr. Gossamer nods before heading out. Later, he has returned with the items. *'Jewel:' Welcome back. Eventually, Jewel Johnson begins feeding her venus flytrap. She also calls it "Benjamin". She also gives her pet another potion that permanently allows it to spit out spiky pods. *'Jewel:' Whew. I'm getting tired. Gotta nap. Jewel heads to bed. After a few hours of sleeping, she hears noise coming from her pet. *'Jewel:' Looks like he's hungry. Jewel gets up and feeds Benjamin again. But when she tries to leave, Benjamin makes more noise. Jewel feeds the plant again, then tries to leave again. Benjamin makes yet more noise, but less than usual. Jewel gets frustrated and feeds it a giant amount of food, in order to not have it hungry. *'Jewel:' It's finally over. Suddenly, Benjamin starts growing fast. Eventually, it gets so big that it breaks the laboratory roof. It then roars and stares at Jewel. *'Jewel:' What?! Benjamin runs towards Jewel, attempting to eat her. She dodges and then flies up with her "jetpack". Jewel starts shooting lasers from cannons mounted onto her pack. *'Jewel:' I've gotta do this to stop you! Benjamin spits out spiky pods at Jewel, but she dodges. Then, Benjamin smells more humans. It then stomps towards Echo Creek. *'Jewel:' Noooo!! Why, Benjamin? Why?! *facepalms* This was a terrible mistake... Back to the gang... * Bonk Choy: 'So, Richard, could you tell us about your adventures too? *'Richard: Oh, of course! One time I was in the lost city with Torchy and Kernely. *'Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''And? *'Kernely:' Well, Richard fought alien Chompers and we fell into a trapdoor and met someone who didn't want us here. *'Green Shadow: Well, Grass Knuckles has Chomper as one of his sidekicks. Perhaps those alien Chompers looked like him? *'Starcade: '''Also, when did that happen? *'Richard: Used a time travel machine. *'Starcade: '''I'm guessing you went to the future, huh? *'Richard:' Actually, I think I traveled to the past. *'Starcade: Oh. *'Bonk Choy: '''Anyway, what are we going to do after strolling aimlessly? *'Richard: Let's go to the mall. *'Bonk Choy: '''So I guess that means we're technically strolling there. *'Akasha: It's been a long time since I lived a normal life. It certainly feels good to be good again. *'Kyoji: '''I told you that you will enjoy being part of the Locked Room Gang. *'Akasha: 'So far, yes. *'Bonk Choy: 'So...are we going to the mall now? *'Richard: Yeah. The gang begin walking to the mall. As they do so, they hear a roar. * Red Ruby: 'What was that? * '''Toby Topaz: '''A roar? * '''Red Ruby: '''Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious! Seriously though, what was that roaring? *'Richard: No idea. We should check it out. *'Akasha: '''It must be another villain! *'Green Shadow: Maybe not, but we should go investigate the source. *'''Corolla: Yep. The gang goes to investigate the source of the roar. * Red Ruby: 'Alright, who's out there? ''They spot a gigantic venus flytrap monster in the distance. *'''Richard: ...The heck? *'Veronica:' What is going on? *'Emma Emerald: '''A...venus flytrap? *'Bonk Choy: It's Chompzilla! *'Green Shadow: '''No, it's not. It's a venus flytrap monster. *'Starcade: 'Hmm, this should be easy. We've taken care of a gelatin monster, a monstrous storm cloud, one of the strongest hybrids to exist and even a weird-looking creature that we call Discord! A venus flytrap monster isn't nearly as powerful as those! *'Kyoji: 'True, but we can't underestimate such a foe. *'Emma Emerald: 'What is that venus flytrap doing anyway? *'Richard: Hm... *takes a closer look* It's apparently coming closer. *'Red Ruby: '''Ya think? ''*takes out a dynamite stick* ''It's time we get into some real action! *'Emma Emerald: Red? Don't you dare! *'Red Ruby: '''This thing is a beast! Do you expect us not to kill it? *'Emma Emerald: 'It's a living thing, all right? This venus flytrap could've been brought into this state by accident, who knows? You can't kill it! *'Red Ruby: 'Yes, I can! *'Emma Emerald: 'No, you can't! *'Red Ruby: 'Yes, I can! *'Emma Emerald: 'NO, YOU CAN'T!!! *'Red Ruby: 'YES, I CAN!!! *'Kernely: ''ENOU-'' *'Kyoji: '''You two, enough arguing. Let's just approach this monster, shall we? *'Red Ruby: Sure... *'Emma Emerald: '''Hopefully it isn't as hostile as we think it is. ''The gang approaches the monster. It sees them and roars at them. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Maybe it is quite hostile. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Why would they be scary? Venus flytraps eat only insects. * '''Toby Topaz: '''What about giant ones? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Giant ones? I'm guessing...giant insects. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Alright, what do we do here? ''The venus flytrap runs towards the gang, attempting to eat them. * 'Red Ruby: '''Oh yeah? Are you hungry? Then eat this! ''Red Ruby throws a dynamite stick into the venus flytrap's mouth. The monster spits it back out at Red Ruby. Amelia Amethyst protects everyone with a forcefield before the dynamite stick can hit Red Ruby. * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''Close call. * '''Bonk Choy: '''What does this plant feed on? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Insects, I just told you. ''The monster attempts to bite the forcefield. '' * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''I think it's safe to say that we should be safe for a while now. *'Corolla: Yep. The monster starts spitting out spiky pods at the forcefield in order to destroy it. *'Corolla:' Wait, what? *'Gary Garnet: '''Okay, maybe I was wrong about its diet. *'Toby Topaz: But why is it attacking us? *'Diana Diamond: '''Keep the forcefield up! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Okay! ''Amelia Amethyst continues holding up her forcefield. * 'Bonk Choy: '''In the meantime, should we attack this thing? * '''Red Ruby: '''Yes! * '''Emma Emerald: '''No! *'Richard: Geez, Red and Emma. No need to argue. *'Bonk Choy: '''So, are we going to fight this thing? *'Torchy:' Looks like it. *'Bonk Choy: Okay then. Bonk Choy rushes to punch the venus flytrap monster, only to deal no damage at all. He punches the venus flytrap monster, which feels like mere tickles. * 'Green Shadow: '''Of course, it didn't work. *'Richard: Guess we gotta try something else. Corolla! *'Corolla:' I'll give it a shot. Corolla shoots electrical orbs at the monster. It actually takes a bit of damage this time. *'Corolla:' Hey, it looks like electricity does the trick! *'Amelia Amethyst: '''Well, Toby is able to spark in electricity. However, he only does this when he's angry, but it'll be hard since he isn't easily provoked. *'Gary Garnet: He does hate seeing his friends get hurt though. *'Starcade: '''Let me try if lasers hurt it as well. ''Starcade takes out her laser pistols before firing lasers at the monster. It also takes damage. The monster roars at her, before spitting more spiked pods at the forcefield, but faster than before. * 'Starcade: '''It looks like lasers do the trick too. ''*continues firing lasers at the monster* * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''I can't keep my forcefield up for much longer! *'Richard: Torchy, Corolla, do something about it. *'Torchy:' Got it. *shoots fireballs at the monster* *'Corolla:' Okay. *shoots electric orbs* *'Amelia Amethyst: '''Will it work? *'Red Ruby: It better! *throws dynamite sticks at the monster* All of the attacks combined causes the monster to take more damage than the previous two. *'''Richard: Whoa, it's taking a lot of damage, but it's not severely injured yet. Wait... Explosions... Fire... Those might do even better than lasers and electricity. *'Torchy:' You could be right! Torchy shoots a barrage of fireballs at the venus flytrap monster. It takes damage more than electricity and lasers, but less than explosions. *'Torchy:' It worked! Kernely lobs flaming butter at the monster while Pealy shoots peanuts. Jay also helps by shooting spines at the monster. It takes damage yet again. The monster roars again and decides to whack the forcefield with its vines. * Red Ruby: 'I'm surprised that this monster is weaker than the other monsters we've encountered. I mean, it's taking huge damage pretty quickly! ''*throws dynamite sticks at the monster* * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah, and my forcefield too! *'Richard: I can help. Richard creates an ice wall to go with Amelia Amethyst's forcefield. * Amelia Amethyst: 'I guess it's durable enough. * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, it's time we take down this monster. What do you say? * '''Akasha, Takeshi and Sasuke: '''Ready! * '''Kyoji: '''Let's perform an elemental combo together. ''Kyoji, Akasha, Takeshi and Sasuke concentrate their powers, before performing a four-element combo on the monster, dealing heavy damage to it. The monster gets upset, then starts shooting its roots up from the ground at the forcefield, while sometimes spitting spiky pods. *'''Richard: Yikes, the combo made it angry! *'Corolla:' Oh boy. *shoots electric orbs* Veronica calls a swarm of beetles to stall the monster. Richard throws snowflake blades at the monster as well. * Green Shadow: 'Keep going, we're doing it! ''The gang continues using their individual attacks on the monster. Meanwhile, Jewel Johnson is searching for Benjamin. *'''Jewel: Where did he go? Jewel looks in a forest near her laboratory. Benjamin is not there. Eventually, Jewel spots Benjamin and runs towards it. *'Jewel:' Benjaaaaaamin!!! Back at the gang, they are gaining the upper hand. * Kyoji: 'We're making progress. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, this thing is going down! * '''Red Ruby: '''Eat more of my explosions, you beast! ''Red Ruby throws more dynamite sticks at the monster as Kernely lobs flaming butter. Suddenly, lasers (that aren't Starcade's) are shot behind the monster. *'''Richard: Huh? A figure flies up enough to shoot lasers from above at the monster. *'Richard:' Who's that? *points at the mysterious figure* *'???:' Oh! *flies towards the gang while still shooting lasers at the monster* Sorry for not introducing myself yet, but I'm Jewel Johnson. That monster *points at it* is actually my pet Benjamin. I overfed him, and he turned into that. Now I've gotta stop Benjamin! *shoots more lasers at Benjamin* Sure, I might have to kill him, but I've got no choice. *'Richard:' Okay then. *'Emma Emerald: '''Wait, it's a living being accidentally transformed into a monster! We can't just kill it! Can't we find an antidote to turn it back to normal or something? *'Jewel:' Sorry, but I don't want to risk overfeeding another venus flytrap like Benjamin. ''*continues shooting lasers* *'Emma Emerald: '''But... *'Red Ruby: The jewel has spoken. We're taking this beast down! *throws dynamite sticks at Benjamin* The gang and Jewel continue attacking Benjamin. Meanwhile, Emma Emerald is watching as Benjamin takes more damage and is starting to feel even more sorry for the creature. *'''Richard: Almost! *'Red Ruby: '''Well, yeah! ''The gang and Jewel continue attacking Benjamin and eventually defeat it after overwhelming it with their attacks. *'Richard:' Yeah, we did it! *'Torchy:' Yay! *'Kernely:' Yo! *'Richard:' *draws his Ice Sword, and prepares to fatally stab Benjamin* ...And for the killing touch... Emma Emerald watches as Richard is about to kill Benjamin and knows that she has to do something. She steps into Richard's way to prevent him from going anywhere near Benjamin. * Emma Emerald: 'Richard, please stop! It's just a normal venus flytrap accidentally turned into a monster, we shouldn't kill it! * '''Red Ruby: '''What are you doing, Emma?! Get out of the way! * '''Emma Emerald: '''No, I won't. As queen of the forest, it is my duty to protect all plants and animals alike, even if it would have to risk my own life. This venus flytrap may have nearly killed my friends, but I'm sure it didn't have the intention to do so, considering that it has been accidentally turned to be this monster. No matter how big or small, good or evil, strong or weak a living creature is, it deserves a life to live. No creature deserves to be killed by the hands of another creature. Don't any of you feel any remorse for trying to kill this innocent creature? ''Richard then thinks a moment before agreeing to stop trying to kill Benjamin. *'''Richard: ...Yeah, you're right. *'Red Ruby: '''What?! *'Emma Emerald: That's great to hear. Now I must see if Benjamin is okay. Emma Emerald goes to tend Benjamin, who is whimpering in pain due to the many injuries it took. * 'Red Ruby: '''On second thought, I can't help but feel sorry for the creature too. *'Corolla: Me too. *'Starcade: '*shrugs* ''Well, don't we all? ''Meanwhile, Emma Emerald is wrapping vines all over Benjamin's wounds as bandages. * Emma Emerald: 'That's it, Benjamin, easy does it. You'll be a normal venus flytrap again, I promise. *'Jewel: Yeah. I'm sorry, Benjamin. I went too far with the food. *'Emma Emerald: '*to Jewel* ''Just be careful next time, alright? Speaking of which, could you make an antidote to revert him back to normal? *'Jewel:' Yes I can. ''*walks back to her lab* *'Richard:' I'm sorry, Emma... I didn't want the plant to still be a monster. But antidote also works. *'Emma Emerald: '''Don't worry about it, as long as the plant is still alive, I'm satisfied. *'Kyoji: That's really kind of you. *'Akasha: '''Yeah, I have to agree with Kyoji on this one. *'Starcade: 'Same here. *'Green Shadow: 'Looks like all we need to do now is to wait for the scientist to return with the antidote. *'Toby Topaz: 'Yeah, nothing can possibly go wrong now! *'Kernely: I agree with Toby. There seems to be no other villain attacking Echo Creek, so we're pretty much fine. *'Red Ruby: '''So...are we just going to wait for that jewel to come back with the antidote? *'Corolla:' Yeah, looks like it. *'Red Ruby: Waiting is boring. Is there anything else we can do? *'Emma Emerald: '''Taking care of the venus flytrap until she gets back with the antidote? *'Red Ruby: 'That's even more boring. *'Richard: *sigh* Look, Red. I understand that waiting can be boring sometimes, but taking care of the venus flytrap isn't boring. The plant got hurt by us. So we're gonna try to take care of it. *'Red Ruby: '''I mean, not all of us have to take care of it, do we? *'Emma Emerald: 'Well, we have to take responsibility for our actions. This is a perfect example. *'Red Ruby: '''I guess I regret having hurt that plant a little too much. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!